The present invention relates to a processing apparatus of a voice signal or tone signal for outputting vocal harmony.
A processing apparatus for detecting, in real time, the pitch of a user's input voice signal (a lead voice signal), and for adding a harmonic voice signal to the voice signal to be output is well known and is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11-133990. The pitch of the input voice signal is changed, and the resultant signal is output through a loudspeaker as a harmonic voice. At this time, various sound effects are added to the harmonic voice signal to provide a variety of harmonic voice variations.
In order for this apparatus to be provided as a product, a further improvement is needed relative to the alteration of the sound quality of a lead voice signal, the alteration of sound quality and the conversion of the pitch for a harmonic voice signal, and the production of a user interface for easily performing the alterations and the pitch conversion and for applying sound effects.